This invention relates to games and toys. In my invention two players shake, pull and push on the handles of a rope or cord between them.
On the rope are two larger cylinders, one for each player. Also on the rope is a plurality of smaller cylinders. The object of the game is to shake the smaller cylinders through the interior of a player's larger cylinder, in the direction of a player's own handle, and "capture" them between the larger cylinder and the player's handle. The player with the most "captured" smaller cylinders wins the game.
This invention is properly classified in U.S. Patent Class 446, Subclass 245--Toys with Ropes or Cords, including yo-yo's, tops and other spinning toys.